


Meet the Norm

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, FTM, Making Out, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans Scout on a date with Miss Pauling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Norm

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this](http://rad-pax-personal.tumblr.com/post/95641605085/omg-but-trans-scout-dating-miss-pauling-and-her) idea by rad-pax-personal on tumblr.

_Man, this is good. This is real good._   

He never had a serious make-out session like this before; as in, one he could actually get dig. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he found make-outs kind of gross. All he could remember when making out with past girls was their slimy tongues caressing against each other, like a pair of slugs making love. It made him feel ill, but he kept on with it because, hey, a girl wanted him, good enough for him. 

Of course, the essential ingredient that was missing, that made make-outs actually _good_ was, sappy as it sounded, love. The past girls he made out with hot, for sure, but he kind of just did their kissing sessions with them on the whim. Hey, you're hot, I'm hot, wanna make out? And that was it. He didn't really get anything out of it other than an extra ego boost because a girl finding him hot was a _real_ frickin' big deal.

And here he was, making out with a woman he found not only really hot, but, well…someone he actually knew, someone he enjoyed being around. Someone he didn't just want to kiss, but hang out with too. Someone he found pretty cool--nah, that was an understatement, she was _awesome._ Holy shit, his chest just about burst remembering all those times of her taking charge, looking all professional amidst of chaos, and still getting the same adrenaline rush from work he did.

Miss Pauling pulled her lips away from him and slowly dragged her lips down his neck. She nipped and sucked at his skin while Scout rolled his head back, moaning in pleasure. She was, no doubt, doing this partly in hopes of giving him a good, visible trail of hickeys that the team would be sure to never stop giving him shit for, as payback for him making her miss her day off. But it was totally worth it, and he totally deserved it, besides. He might've even enjoyed the idea of getting a little punishment at the hands of Miss Pauling.

Then, she slid her hand down to his pants, and he was immediately jerked out of his bliss and into panic. He grabbed her wrist reflexively. Miss Pauling's eyes understandably widened in shock and confusion.

"Is…something the matter, Scout?" Miss Pauling asked, clearly concerned. "If you're not ready, it's fine. You know, we didn't really set up any boundaries, come to think of it--"

"No, no, no, it's not like that," Scout said, releasing his grip on Miss Pauling's wrist, "It's not you, it's me…like, really me." He brought a hand up to rub his neck, glancing to the side sheepishly. "Shit, I probably should have told you this before we got started."

"Told me…what, exactly?"

_Aw jeez, why'd I have to tack that last one on?_

"Uhh, forget it. You know what, date's off, you enjoy the rest of your day off, Miss Pauling, sorry I kinda stole like ninety-something percent of it from you, I'm gonna--"

"Scout," Miss Pauling said, placing her hand firmly on his, "Come on. This can't be any worse than the time you set off the briefcase alarm."

"Iiiit kinda can."

Miss Pauling pushed her glasses up and rubbed her eyes, exasperated. "Scout, seriously? I have seen you pull a lot of things, and you've yet to top that one off. I don't think anything you do or say can surprise me anymore." She paused, reconsidering her last statement. "Well…I guess I was surprised you didn't want to have sex."

That suddenly perked Scout up with an idea. "Yeah! You know, I was brought up Catholic, and you know how they hammer that 'sex after marriage' mumbo-jumbo into your heads, well I thought that was kinda BS for a while, but I guess it kinda caught up to me! Y'know…?"

"I'm…fairly certain you're still not being frank with me here, Scout." Miss Pauling stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "But I won't pry, it's clearly uncomfortable territory for you. That said, do you want to continue, or do you wish to end our date here for today?"

Scout gulped and brought two fingers up to where Miss Pauling nipped and sucked at his neck, rubbing the spot gingerly. There wasn't any reason they couldn't continue--except for the pit that formed in his stomach the moment he chose to avoid the real issue at hand. Andhe _really_ , really did want to have sex with Miss P. He didn't think he'd get another chance like this in…well, another year; maybe not ever. He knew there were other girls there who'd totally do it with him, but, aside from the fact that he missed getting to home run with the woman he loved, he wasn't sure how they'd react to finding out "that" one thing about him. 

Scratch that, he was sure they wouldn't want him after finding out about that. They'd call him a liar, a sneak, and spread the word that he wasn't "really" who they thought he was. Oh god. And then the rest of the base would find out. He'd never be treated normally or looked at the same way again. Shit, shit, shit. He dug his fingernails into the spot he was rubbing on his neck.

"Scout, hey, are you alright?" Miss Pauling sat back down on the bed. "We can call the date off, but you can't expect me to leave you here like this. You don't look too great. And…you're being remarkably quiet. That's more than a little worrying."

She clamped a hand reassuringly on his thigh. "Scout, I really meant what I said that I don't mean to pry, but if there's something troubling you--which, there kind of obviously is--I should probably know about it so I can see to it that it's taken care of."

"Alright, alright." Scout brought his hand down from his neck, taking in a deep breath. "Miss Pauling…I…kinda…don't have a guy's body. As in, I'm not packing any junk, I've got girly-ass hips, and I've got tits."

"That's it?"

"Wh--yeah, that's it." Scout stared at her, stunned. "Wait, you're not freaked out about this?"

"Scout, I see all _kinds_ of weird shit in my line of work. You having the body you described is pretty normal."

Jesus, he was just about ready to burst into tears right then and there. He wanted to hug her and never let go, to kiss her, to bury his face in her skirt, repeatedly mumbling "Thank you" in between sobs. But he wasn't going to pull any of that mushy stuff on her. Hell no. He was the Scout.

"Well," he began, desperately trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "That's….that's a real frickin' disappointment! I was really hoping to scare the shit out of you with my freaky body, Miss Pauling!"

"Sorry. Gotta try harder than that," Miss Pauling said with a smirk. "Anyway. Shall we begin where we left off?"

Scout loosened his pants. "Hell yeah."


End file.
